Love Rainbow
Love Rainbow (ラブレインボー) 'is an upcoming webcomic that will be available on Tapas. Description ''After the death of his father and the abandonment of his mother, Minsu Ryom is living on the streets. Eventually, he was founded by the Sagong family and is treated like a "special house guest". From there, he discovers that the Sagong couple has 12 daughters. Can Minsu make all of Sagoing sisters happy or will he only pick one of them? Characters *Ryom Minsu (13) '- The main protagonist and the embodiment of white. After his father's death, his mother abandoned him on the streets. He is truthful and serene, as well as he often excels in all fields of communication. Minsu apologizes frantically for everything, even things that are not his fault. Because of his fear of isolation, Minsu decides to look out for himself and tries not to be a burden to anyone. * '''Dr. Sagong' (48) - The patriarch of the family who works as a pediatrician. *'Sagong Seul-Ki' (46) - The matriarch of the family who works as a writer under the name "Unicorn Gong". *'Sagong Bae (17)' - The first daughter of the Sagong family and the embodiment of purple. As the oldest, she must look out for her siblings and acts as caretaker. She is in sync with her emotions as well as those of others, making her empathize with the feelings of others around them. She loves Minsu like a brother and keeps him out of danger. In the future, she will become a nurse. *'Sagong Nara (16)' - The second daughter of the Sagong family and the embodiment of blue. She is truthful and serene, and wants to excel in all fields of communication. With anxiety, Nara big on forgiveness and compassion. In the future, she will become a hairdresser. *'Sagong Cho (14)' - The third daughter of the Sagong family and the embodiment of orange. Cho has good health, vibrancy and you're living life to its fullest. Despite being wild, Cho has a scientific mind and tend to be a bit of a perfectionist. In the future, she will become a fashion designer. *'Sagong Bora (13)' - The fourth daughter of the Sagong family and the embodiment of red. At times, Bora has negative connotations like anger, hatred, explosiveness, and negativity. When depressed, Bora would surround herself around Minsu, who'll understand and accept this side of her personality. In the future, she will become a surgeon. *'Sagong Nara (12)' - The fifth daughter of the Sagong family and the embodiment of yellow. She loves to please and seek love from everyone. As student, Nara feel pressured to achieve your goals and score high on tests. Nara has a fear of commitment, abandonment and is insecure of her own liabilities. In the future, she will become a scholar. *'Sagong Yoora (11)' - The sixth daughter of the Sagong family and the embodiment of green. Yoora can be very jealous person and full of resentment. She refuse to accept responsibility for her own actions and blames it on someone else. Deep down, Yoora wants to attain the desired safety and security in her life. She also loves nature and animals. In the future, she will become an actress. Episodes